


Fallen Angels and Risen Demons

by Fandom_Fanatic7



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, M/M, Mpreg, Violence, War, jealous hellboy, male/male relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Fanatic7/pseuds/Fandom_Fanatic7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if while on a mission-perhaps a diplomatic one since we all know how well Hellboy does with those ;) -a member of another race, a sexy male who resembles what others would consider to be an angel (clearly opposite to Hellboy's demon-heritage), is attracted to John and everything that John is and decides they want him as part of the negotiations, they want to BREED him and make him have their heirs to bring their race and the human race even closer and even though Hellboy knows that that would never happen and John loves him, he can't help but see red-no pun intended. And it would be awesome if John's reaction was shock at the fact that he could be impregnated by another race...and then him wondering what his and Hellboy's child would like look and him getting a dreamy far-away look on his face and Hellboy misunderstanding that look."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Read it guys. You'll like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefly/gifts).



> It was a request!  
> Kudos are ok.  
> I WANT COMMENTS!

He was absolutely perfect.  
Big beautiful, blue eyes that sparkle when enlightened, along with soft blond hair, with the cutest of curls. His face was flawless.  
A nice chiseled chest, biceps well toned and smooth.  
His name is Forfax. He wasn't human; thought he has human facial features and qualities, except there were gold markings swirling and spiraled across his body and he had big beautiful pure white wings. That only came out when he summoned them. 

 

Forfax comes from a more angelic race. Where everything is peace, harmony, and kindness. 

TOTAL OPPOSITE FROM HELLBOY. 

Hellboy grimaced. Not only was this guy physically attractive, but he was incredibly intelligent and deep.  
Hellboy didn't like this, not only was this guy basically the total opposite of him, he was also trying to get to HIS mate, John Myers, who is totally oblivious to Forfax's wooing and charm. 

The only reason why Hellboy was dealing with this joker is because Forfax and his race, the archangels, are dealing with another race, Lordd knows who or what they are.

Hellboy really didn't pay attention to the briefing...  
All he knows is that this job is more of diplomatic mission than beating up creeps and monsters. 

So basically he was keeping peace chaperoning the Archangels as Abe and John research and try their very best to keep peace between the rivaling races. 

They were in the Abe's library. Hellboy was lounging in an armchair eyeing Forfax, making sure he doesn't pull anything on his John. 

Forfax and John were on the other side of the room, John had his nose in a book as Forfax looked at him fondly. 

"I am truly grateful for coming to my and my people's aid. I will forever be grateful."

John looked up from the book he was reading feverishly. "Oh, well, it's an honor." He said sheepish grin. 

Hellboy's tail flicked the floor. 

"My goodness...what beautiful eyes you have." The angel cooed. 

 

He stepped closer to John, evading his personal space.  
"All the better to see you with." He joked nervously. 

"And do you like what you see?" He purred.  
Forfax's face was just centimeters from John's. 

Before Forfax could blink, John was yanked from him and had a pair of bright yellow eyes glowering at him. 

"Problem?"

"He's mine." Hellboy spat as he brought John closer to his firm chest.  
"Hellboy it's ok, sweetie."

He growled, leaned forward and kissed John hard, making sure that the angel prick understood who belongs to who. 

Hellboy pulled back smiling, John was breathless then glared.  
Forfax was clearly unimpressed. 

"Excuse us."

John pulled Hellboy out in to the hall. "If you're going to act like that go to your room." He huffed. 

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna leave you alone with that guy. He's bad!"

"Hellboy you are being ridiculous."

"Am I? He's doing this on purpose, it's a matter of time before he takes you away from...me."

Hellboy turned his face away, embarrassed.  
John had to giggle.  
"Oh baby, no one will ever take me away from you."  
John got on his tippy toes and raised his hands and placed them on the sides of his boyfriend's face. 

"...promise." 

"I promise."  
Hellboy leaned down and kissed John more passionately this time. They pulled away, the demon smiling like a goofball. 

But what they didn't know is that Forfax had heard every word and was more than ever determined to take John from that red ape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John dun fucked up.  
> Forfax doesn't really know when to quit.  
> Hellboy is very sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos.

John and Forfax were in the library. 

Alone. 

Something John had promise Hellboy he wouldn't do, but unfortunately work was work. It didn't matter to John as long as if he's able to get some something done. 

The faster the better, right?

They both were sitting at a table in the corner of the room, the little table had stacks and stacks of books.  
John skimmed through encyclopedias and research books here and there, asked Forfax about his race and the opposing race's cultural differences. 

Trying to find anyway to restore peace between the two. 

Of course, Forfax stared lovingly at John the entire time, which the agent ignored. 

"So." Forfax drawled. "You're ape boyfriend...is he always this violent." He asked as he slid closer to John.  
John huffed in genuine annoyance.  
"1. Hellboy is not an ape, he is a demon Prince.  
2\. He wouldn't act so violent if you'd keep your hands to yourself."  
John said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Forfax grabbed John's hand and pulled the shorter man closer, they were chest to chest.  
"Feisty. I like it." He purred. John pulled away and went back to reading. The angel traced his nose on John's neck, inhaling his sweet scent. 

"Would you like to see something incredible?"

John stared, completely unfazed, but sighed. "Sure." He said as peeled himself from the taller man. Forfax smirked. Taking a few steps back, until he was in the center of the library. Raising his arms over his head, The Angel began producing bright, blinding lights, the stream formed behind him. 

John stared in awe. Beautiful and decorative wings were raised high and proud on the shoulder blades of the man. 

Forfax stepped closer as his wings fluttered.  
"They're so beautiful."

"Would you like to feel them?"  
Forfax asked, gently lowering his wings. John nodded and hurried next to the archangel. He grazed his hands through the white feathers, his fingers lacing through the golden markings swirling in such a pretty pattern. 

Forfax shuddered from John's gentle touches, his fingers grazing lightly through his feathers. He groaned longingly, he couldn't keep much self control when we was around John. 

Forfax grabbed John from behind and encased them both in his wings. John squirmed and sqeamed

"Ugh! Stop it!"

"Come with me." Forfax whispered needily in his ear." Where I'm from it's literally heavenly, I'll take care of you, protect you, and you can bear our children."

John, wriggled out of the man's grip and ripped himself from the beautiful wings. 

"I'm not going anywhere near you! Di- did you say bear your children?"

Forfax nodded. "Humans can bear and sire children, correct?"

"Well yeah, only women can bear, while the men sire."  
Forfax shook his head, laughing. "Humans! They aren't even aware of their own capabilities."

Suddenly Forfax turned dark, he tackled John and slammed him against a towering bookshelf, the force of the collision had made a few books come tumbling down. 

Forfax placed his hands on the shelves over both their head, his face easing his way toward John's. 

John was froze, he knew he couldn't fight against Forfax, if he tried he'd be dead. 

"So cute." The Angel whispered lustfully 

"Come with me...you can live with me in my palace."  
Forfax growled, easing his ways to John's pretty flawless neck. 

"I'll take care of you, and you can bear the heirs of my throne. I love you and everything you are...you must be mine."

He slipped his hand down the hem of John's pants.  
The agent gasped.  
"Stop it!" John grabbed Forfax's wrist, trying to get him off digging his nails in angerily. "I don't fucking w-want this and I don't want you or kids!" 

"You're enjoying this. Don't even try to deny it."  
Forfax brought John's chin up and kissed him hard. Biting and nibbling his sensitive lips, forcing his tongue within the hot and wet regions. 

John'S screams were muffled. Forfax smiled and pulled away slowly, leaving a thin trail of saliva between them. 

John gasped for air and looked up fiercely and him shoved away. "I don't love you..."

Forfax stared in anger then abruptly screamed in rage.  
"You should love me! That brute doesn't appreciate your beauty the way I do! You should be with me, a real man. You deserve better that that! He. Is. A. Monster."

Forfax looked insane, his perfect blond-sliver hair was out of place, a few strands dangle in his face. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, and his teeth were bared.  
His shoulders were hunched up and his beautiful wings were raised high, his fists were in tight balls, you can see the knuckles turn white. 

John surly terrified by Forfax apparent uncontrolled outburst, and deranged appearance, tried to desperately move away, but he was cornered. 

The angel was seething. 

"Your the monster."  
John spat. 

"Damn right." 

Forfax and John their heads. 

Hellboy, Liz, Abraham, and two other agents were standing behind them, Hellboy stared fixedly at Forfax. His hand was just itching to grab his gun and shoot fires right into the motherfucker's head. Anger bursted in his blood and through his body. 

"Hellboy." John gaspe. 

Hellboy ,went to John's side and shoved the agent behind him, turning to angel Hellboy growled. 

Looking powerfully intimidating, towering over Forfax, baring his teeth.  
"Stay away from him." Each word said with venom and spite.

Forfax took a step back.  
"He will be mine."

Hellboy didn't say anything 

"I believe we will have to ask you to leave."  
Abe said forcefully as he approaching the arcangel. 

"Go find help elsewhere!"  
Liz thundered.

Forfax snarled, then a deranged smile crept on his face.  
He lowered his wings and put his hands above his head. 

"I know when I've been beaten."

Liz extinguished the flames. "Charles, Duncan. Will you be so kind to escort Forfax?"

The agents nodded a took hold of the archangels shoulders and lead him out of the library, Abe and Liz followed closely behind. 

John and Hellboy were alone in the library. 

Hellboy's face was rather solemnly blank as he was staring at John.  
John was looking down, his face red and ashamed. "I'm so sorry..."  
His voice trembled.  
"I know you didn't want me alone with him...I just thought I could handle it..."

Tears threatened to spill from the agents eyes, he was trying his best to not look so pathetic. 

Hellboy didn't say a word. 

"I tried."  
John said quickly. "I swear I tried." John felt overwhelmed soon he tears were streaming down his face. 

Blurred by his tears, John hadn't seen Hellboy walking towards him, but he did feel Hellboy pick him up. 

Hellboy nuzzled John's jawline, wiping the tears away as he did so. His lips glazed over John's. 

John smelt of peppermint, something Hellboy had always enjoyed. The feel of John's light pink lips were godforsakeningly soft, John placed his hands on  
Hellboy's face trying to bring him closer. 

Hellboy, however placed his hand of the small of John's back, rubbing small, comforting circles. 

Hellboy kissed John with everything he had, pushing his tongue in the warm cave. His lips dancing perfectly with John's. 

John moaned, which only made Hellboy even more possessive. 

They pulled back slowly, John totally breathless. 

"Mine."  
Hellboy murmured

"Yours."  
John whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments.  
> I am a fucking terrible writer and a slow updater.  
> But this ain't even HALF OVER


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellboy displays his dominance.
> 
>  
> 
> Fucking suck with sex scenes. Sorry dudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are fine, but comments are better.

Hellboy threw John on to their massive bed.  
He quickly peeled off his trench coat, showing off his bright, red muscular biceps constricted by his tight black shirt. 

John laid there, hands above his head and red tint spreading across his cheeks. Hellboy loomed over John and stared at him lustfully, he leant down and kissed him hard. 

This kiss was full of ardor, love, and possession. Hellboy's tongue licked and nipped at John's lips, he slowly slipped his tongue in the warm caverns of his mouth. Running it over every part of his mouth, claiming what was so rightfully his. 

John rolled his eyes back and moaned in the kiss, wanting and begging for more. Hellboy took this opportunity to yank off John's shirt, buttons falling uselessly to the ground revealing his light tan and glistening skin. 

Hellboy moved his strong kiss to John's jawline, trailing his tongue to his from his mouth to his neck and further below.  
Leave dark red hickies all over, and once he reached John's chest he then began to suck mercilessly on his nipples. Roughly rubbing his tongue over the hard nubs, and biting not so gently. 

John gasped and moaned, in between pleasure and pain. His breathing hitched as Hellboy's tongue began to graze over his stomach and stopping right above his erection tucked uncomfortably in his pants. 

It didn't take long for Hellboy to undo the pants and toss them aside, John's dick up and throbbing and he was completely nude. 

But all of the sudden Hellboy stopped, in which John responded with a wantonly whine. 

Hellboy unhooked his own pants and released his own full erection, he pulled John close with his left hand. Evading his left hand so he wouldn't hurt his John. 

He threw John's legs over his shoulders and brought the tip of his red, dripping slick cock to John's twitching hole. 

Hellboy controled himself a bit not wanting to hurt him, but John just nodded eagerly, telling him it'd be ok. 

Hellboy pushed in all at once, his entire cock sheathed in John's tight, warm, and constricting hole. John screamed as he threw his head back, arching his back and gripping the sheets as Hellboy groaned in agonized pleasure. 

The demon pulled out and slammed back in repeatedly, John gasping and cooing at being stretched to him limit. 

"Ah...Hellboy..."

Hellboy growled, and thrusted hard, hitting his prostate each time. He absolutely enjoyed the John's begging and screaming. 

Every pretty little noise he made turned Hellboy on even more, making him slam harder and deeper. 

Within moments John was shooting hot streams of cum across his chest and Hellboy soon after came harder than ever inside of John, the younger man shudder in ecstasy. 

When Hellboy pulled out of John's tight hole, his cum leaking out and dripping in between John's thighs. 

Hellboy loomed over once again, but instead of pulling John in for a kiss he nuzzled his face in John's neck. 

Purring in utter satisfaction.  
"Mine." Whispered.

John smiled. "Yes...yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are fine, but comments are better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellboy is still feeling insecure about his and John's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea. Long time. Sorry. And I'm sorry if it's boring!

Ever since Forfax was removed from the bureau, all was at peace. The agency still agreed to help the Archangel race, just as long as Forfax wasn't anywhere near John. 

Even though the angel hybrid was no where near John or wouldn't be anytime soon, Hellboy really couldn't shake the feeling that John still had some sort of feelings for the guy. 

He absolutely knew he sounded ridiculous and maybe even a bit insecure, but Hellboy can't help it. He's a fucking ugly spawn of satan, honestly he couldn't really blame John to not want to be with him anymore. 

Sometimes Hellboy would come across John sitting around daydreaming, his brown eyes would flutter dreamily, and his face would be plastered with a goofy grin.  
And when Hellboy would ask "What's up?" John would quickly fix himself up and squeak out "Nothing." and quickly change the subject. 

And the demon just couldn't help that John was thinking about being with that damned Forfax! With his pretty face, perfect hair, goddamn sparkling blue, and his poetic words! It wasn't fair, he was exactly everything Hellboy wasn't. 

Hellboy just couldn't compete.

"Everything ok?"

Hellboy lifted his head from his pillow and turned to face John, who was peeking through the small crack of the vault door. 

Hellboy groaned and threw his head back on his pillow. 

Damn it, John...

Maybe if he kept quiet he wouldn't mess with him. 

He was wrong. 

Instead of leaving, John scurried his way towards the giant make shift truck/bed. He sat on the edge, right next to Hellboy's leather boot, he rested his hand on Hellboy's ankle and smiled lightly. 

"M'fine. Just tired."

John hummed in understanding, and began to rub soothing circles on his leg.  
Then crawled on the bed next to Hellboy, tucking his hands underneath his head, facing him.  
Hellboy smiled, and John returned it. 

John closed his eyes, feeling Hellboy's warm breaths, they always felt nice. 

It was quiet, but the good kind of quiet. 

"Don't leave."

John opened his eyes, his brows were raised and was obvious confused with his husband's request. 

"I wasn't planning to." Hellboy looked at John his eyes brighten with hope. "I like napping with you." John giggled, oblivious to the meaning behind the request, Hellboy's face fell slightly. 

It didn't go unnoticed, John placed his hand on top of Hellboy's. 

"What's wrong? And please don't just toss it aside." He whispered. 

Hellboy didn't look at his John.  
"Why didn't you go with that angel prick?" He asked bitterly. 

John sat up abruptly, he stared at Hellboy angrily then thumped him in the head. 

"Ow! What the hell, Myers?"  
Hellboy slapped his hand over his forehead and sat up too. 

"Why on earth would you think that?"  
John said as he threw his hands on his hips, glaring up at Hellboy. 

"Well...because..."

"Because?"

"'Cause he's perfect. He's everything I will never be...y'know?"

John stared blankly.  
"What? I always thought it was the other way around!"

Now it was Hellboy's turn to stare blankly.  
"What?"

John sighed. "You love me for me, he only wanted me to breed his kids..." John blushed instantly. "Or something like that. Anyways, I love you and only you...I'd thought you'd know that."

Hellboy looked away feeling completely stupid.  
Wouldn't be the first time. 

"Yeah..." He grabbed John and pulled him on his lap and laid down with John on his chest. 

"You need to stop being so jealous and insecure about stuff like this."

Silence fell upon them again.  
Hellboy was content...for now.

"Wait! Why do you always daydream about him then?"

"Daydream? I don't...oh!" Realization hit John like a truck, a visible blush spreading across his cheeks. "I wasn't daydreaming about him."

Hellboy raised an eyebrow.  
"Then what were you daydreaming about?"

John ducked his head in Hellboy's shoulder. "Don't worry about." He murmured. 

Hellboy smirked. "Now you gotta tell me!"

"I was daydreaming about...our baby."

Hellboy's eyes went wide, John remained silent in Hellboy's shoulder. 

"What do you mean?"

John sighed. "It's just Forfax said human males can give birth too, and I guess...what if we had a baby?" He turned his head to face the wall. "Would he have your eyes? My nose? Or something? He'd be so cute either way though."

Hellboy swallowed.  
"What...what would his name be?"

John looked up and smiled at his demon.  
"Trevor."

Hellboy smiled. "That's a good name."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are ok...  
> I WANT COMMENTS!!


End file.
